Rise Of The Golden Spirit
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: I started at the bottom. With the help of others I rose to a place above all. The spirits that everyone fears...I call precious. And if anyone tried to hurt them. I'll crush the Filthy Mongrels that try.


**A/n: Hello everyone and welcome to my latest challenge story give by XXX777. Not only did he give me a solid background for how to start this but even allowed me to mess around and give Naruto an Additional power of my choosing. So that's a large thanks to him. Now I'm the type of guy who enjoys the old fashioned Underdog gimmick, and with this. I'm gonna edit that gimmick. Now Naruto won't be the same brain dead idiot he was in his Cannon, he'll have multiple people to help change him along the way. Now let's get into this.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

(Story Start)

Konoha. The Village hidden in the leaves in Hi No Kuni. A place, home to many, whether you be civilian or shinobi. Though this place was home to another group of people, ones that cause destruction and chaos upon entering the world. These people were called Spirits. Now, the spirits that live within Konoha have blended into society to the point where no one could tell the difference between them and normal shinobi.

In this village, in a normal sized four bedroom home lived a young teen at the ripe age of fifth-teen. Blonde hair so bright that it could be used to find one's way in the darkest night. Eyes the color of the clear sky and strangely enough, six whisker marks located on his cheeks, three sitting on each. He was currently sleeping in, enjoying the rest he had as the boy foolishly dreamed of ramen until the door to his room opened and in walked two people.

One a smaller girl with red haired tied into twin tails, held together by a white ribbon. She was wearing a long sleeved white skirt and a black pleated skirt, stockings and sandals. Her bright red eyes gazed at the blonde with happiness before she climbed onto the bed. Her comrade in arms. A teen around the same age as the resting boy, with ivory skin and long, black hair usually tied in long twin tails. Her right eye is a dark crimson red while a eye patch sat over her left as she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and shorts. Like the younger girl, she wore black sandals and stockings. Her eyes held an unknown want for the boy as she leaned in closer to his face once she reached the bed.

"I think it's time you wake him up Kotori-chan." She said, her crimson meeting the red of the younger girl who nodded.

"You got that right." She said before she leaped into the air and came down with her knees leading the way. "Wake up Nii-chan!" She screamed as her knees impacted with the blondes gut.

Sitting up quickly, forcing the young red head to back off of him, the blonde held his gut as he groaned in pain. A soft chuckle brought the boy out of his pain slightly as he turned to the black haired girl at his side.

"Kurumi-chan?" He asked unsure as he rubbed his eyes.

If the boy had held off clearing the sleep out of his eyes, he would've seen the shock on the girls face as she stared at his face, or more specifically, his eyes. Instead of the crystal clear sky blue the girl had become used to, they were a striking red with a glowing pupil. She schooled her features though as the boy took his hands from his eyes, revealing them to be their normal shade of blue.

"It's time to wake up Naruto-kun." Kurumi said as she stood to her feet. "It's the day of the graduation exam." She explained as the boy jumped to his feet.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" He asked as he pushed the two out of his room before he moved about quickly to get dressed.

He stepped out five minutes later dressed with a open black shirt which left his chain mesh armor in view of everyone. Black tracksuit pants with matching boots covering his feet, and strangely enough, ten rings sitting upon each of his fingers. Smiling to himself, he found Kurumi waiting for him at the front door with a small smile on his face. Kotori ran over and gave him a hug as she wished her brother and friend good luck. Once the two teens left though, the innocent light in her eyes vanished and was replaced with a calm calculating gaze.

"It seems that something's awakening within Naruto. We need to make sure to he's keep under watch." She said to herself calmly as she sat down on the couch within their homes living room.

(With the two teens)

They were both on their way to the academy, Kurumi calmly walking and enjoying the sights of the village while Naruto seemed calm on the outside. Yet his red eyed companion could tell he was nervous. You don't live with someone for nearly three years without being able to identify at least a couple of their quirks. Right now, Kurumi noticed that Naruto was slouched over more than usual and that he was constantly closing and opening his palm. Constantly stretching the muscles in that part of his body. To others this may look like he was simply limbering himself up, but to her, she could see that it was him trying to get a grasp of himself in a way.

And she knew why that was. There was a requirement to perform three specific jutsu within the academy to pass. Naruto had the first two down easily but the final one always ended up in failure. Even with some help from her, he still hasn't managed to make any progress.

'Then again, I'm not better.' Kurumi thought to herself as reminded herself that she technically failed yet passed the small examinations because of a little trick.

You may be wondering how Naruto and Kurumi met each other. Well, three years ago Kurumi had first wandered into the village, originally claiming to be sightseer, until she came across Naruto. The boy at the time was pulling pranks on everyone, something that quickly brought a smile to the red eyed girls face as she watched him run around with shinobi chasing him. That was the first time she saw him, the next time was when Naruto needed a place to hide after pulling one of his bigger pranks, which involved pink paint, an entire clan compound and lots and lots of angry people. Naruto had been sticking to the alleys after his master plan until he found himself nearing a dead end. Thankfully, when he left the alley he found Kurumi waving him over to a small cafe. When he got close, she pulled him into a small booth where she was eating and hid him under the table. She got questioned as some people pointed out that Naruto entered the cafe and asked her where he went.

She defended herself saying that she never heard of the boy or saw him at all. Once they left, she tapped him on the shoulder and brought him out of the hiding place, after that, they became great friends. Naruto would pull pranks, Kurumi would get him out of trouble by playing the innocent girl act and both would be happy and enjoy the chaos that was caused. Months later, due to some complications that happened on Naruto's birth, Kurumi was kicked out of the hotel she lived in due to her associating with Naruto. She didn't take to kindly to it but was saved when Naruto offered her a place within his apartment complex. (1)

Since then, Kurumi's lived with Naruto and his younger sister and has quickly become someone Naruto would protect with his very life. Yet that dedication is something that Kurumi finds herself both hating...and loving. She hates that Naruto would foolishly declare that he would willingly sacrifice himself to save others, yet, she can't help but find it also heartwarming to hear. Yet at the same time, she struggles to hold in her laughter at the stupidity that he spouts. Multiple feelings spout forth at times and yet, she can't decipher how she really feels.

The two finally arrive at the academy where Kurumi notices how Naruto seems to have calmed down. His fists clenched tightly, a determined look laid within those sapphire orbs that entranced the red eyed girl.

"You sure your ready?" Kurumi asked as her hair moved slightly, showing the gold of her left eye very briefly.

"As ready as I will ever be." Naruto said, unsure of his abilities.

(**Timeskip. Everything that has happened up to this point remained as it did in cannon.)**

In the forest just outside of the village, we find Naruto sitting down with his back leaning against a old wooden cabin in a small . A large scroll next to him. He was panting, tired from constant practice of a single jutsu within the scroll. Hearing the bushes around him rattle, Naruto smiled and let out a sigh as he stood to his feet.

"Well, it's about time you got here Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said as he turned to greet his teacher only for him to be shocked at his visitor.

"Why oh why are you out here expecting to meet Mizuki of all people?" A very familiar voice asked as Naruto's bright blue stared into his housemates blood red. "Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?" She teased as Naruto shook his head, denying her claims.

"It's nothing like that, and what are you doing out here?" He asked only to quiet down when Kurumi gave him a cold smile.

"I was on a walk out in the middle of the night when I came across you practicing you clones. Yet not only that, but I find out you seemingly have stolen a very important scroll. You have quite the army looking for you." She said mockingly as a second Kurumi appeared in front of him.

"And like clockwork, a certain someone is on their way." The second Kurumi said before she was engulfed by a red and black goo before she vanished.

"You only had to meet me here alone and it seems you failed that." Mizuki said as his gaze turned lustful as Kurumi became his target. "But you brought me a nice gift, so I can forgive you." He said, almost salivating at the idea of the girl in front of him.

This action of course only led to Kurumi breaking out in laughter. Not in fear, but in a mocking fashion. One of her hands raised to her face as the other held her gut. Shocking the others in the clearing.

"That's just rich. For you to say something like that." She said after regaining her composure.

"A fresh off the block Genin laughing at me like that? Where do you get off?" Mizuki growled at the girls lack of respect.

"Wherever I want. And of course I'm laughing at you. After all, it's hilarious of you to think you can handle this nightmare." Kurumi stated as her blood red eye glowed slightly before she was surrounded by a black mist that flowed around her erratically.

When the mist faded away she was instead wearing a dress made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head, she usually wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck. Her hair no longer covered her left eye, showing to the two the golden ornate clock with roman numerals that made her more beautiful in the eyes of the blonde.

"It feels so much better to let go and not hold myself back anymore." She said stretching her body out before she walked over to Naruto with a spring in her step.

Leaning close to the boy, she watched with awe as his eyes changed to match her own, bright red with a glowing pupil. It seemed as though watching her change had awakened something within Naruto. Something she liked. Turning her head slightly, she watched as Mizuki backed away from her in shock.

"A-a-a-a Spirit?!" He questioned in fear as Kurumi laughed.

"That's correct Mizuki. And now that you know my little secret. I can't let you leave here alive." She threatened with a psychotic smile which got Naruto's attention.

Standing to his feet, the blonde quickly found himself on the ground, emptying his stomach as an intense sense of pain covered his body quickly. Kurumi hearing this dropped her smile and turned to the boy in worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked before she heard Mizuki laughing.

"The brat dropped to his knees right after you mentioned killing me. Seems he's not cut out for being a shinobi if he can't stomach taking lives. But it won't matter, because after I kill his little monster in front of him, he's next." Mizuki warned as he took off a large shuriken that was tied to his back.

Spinning it around, he pulled his arm back before lurching forward, the shuriken flying towards the two with a loud whirling sound which drew the attention of the girl who turned to face the weapon head on. She would've taken the large, spinning, tool of death to the chest if not for a bunch of golden chains appearing from behind her.

The chains went through the center hole in the shuriken and dug into the ground. The shuriken stopped mid flight, right before Kurumi, whose attention was drawn towards the chain. Following it, she found herself speechless as the chain was spouting from a shimmering ethereal glow around the boys wrist, of which was thrown forward as though the blonde had thrown something.

"I won't let you hurt her!" He roared as the chain rattled before it rose from the ground and flung the shuriken back at Mizuki who dodged it easily.

More and more chains appeared from the boy and launched towards the white haired Chunin without restraint as the older male was forced to dodge them over and over again.

'What's with this brat?' Mizuki thought to himself as the chains continued to chase him, breaking through tree branches with ease. 'He's nothing more than a monster!' Mizuki was enraged at the boys actions and decided to take the fight to him.

Rushing the blonde, Mizuki went to fight him head to head but was forced to dodge away as the chains quickly retreated and surrounded the blonde. Kurumi was in awe at the chain, noticing it having some strange form of sentience within them. Mizuki on the other hand, noticed the fact she was distracted and turned his attention to her. Moving towards he with a kunai in hand, a sick smile made it's way onto his face as he planned on taking away one of Naruto's few friends.

Before he could connect, Mizuki saw a flash of gold in his vision before he was flung across the clearing. The chains that surrounded Naruto slowly made their way over to the Gothic dress wearing girl who reached a hand out, as if to pet it. Naruto raised his hand and put them together, placing them into a cross hand sign as he glared at Mizuki, his bright red eyes struck fear into the Chunin.

"Kurumi-chan was someone who stands by my side. Someone who cares for me. Someone who enjoys my company. I won't let someone like you touch her!" Naruto screamed. A small smile coming across the girls face as she started to plan out some ideas for the future.

'If we cultivate this power more and more...I'm interested to see just what you can do.' Kurumi thought to herself as a dark smile came across her face. Manipulation of one for your own gains, was far too easy if they trusted you. Something she knew all too well.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Mizuki challenged as he stared down the two teens. His challenge led to something that he would forever remember in his nightmares.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Naruto called out as smoke appeared around the clearing.

When it vanished, it revealed a bunch of duplicates standing around. All staring down as their red eyes locked solely onto their single target. Before they could do anything though, Kurumi raised her hand as a small flintlock pistol appeared in her hand. The barrel aimed towards Mizuki's kneecap.

**"Zaphkiel." **She whispered out as the loud bang sounded out through the clearing, drawing the attention of everyone in the nearby area. When Mizuki dropped to his knees, Kurumi reverted to her normal state and just smiled as the man held a bleeding leg. Her attention switched to Naruto whose eyes had returned to normal as his clones slowly disappeared.

'When his emotions get the better of him, he seems to gain access to those chains. Yet if someone breaks him from the target of his emotions, it seems as though they vanish.' Kurumi theorized as she walked over to the boy, her eyes finding no sign of the golden light of which those chains appeared from.

When she stood in front of him, she pulled him into a tight hug, and Naruto did the only thing he could. His body having become tired from the strain of his mysterious ability and his constant training with his shadow clones.

**(END)**

**A/n: Alright then. So yeah send the messages telling me to update more, Just know that I have a life to deal with so Updates will slow down because of what I do outside of writing. So yeah that is a my bad, but anyway, the usual review would be appreciated and let's see which one gets updated next.**


End file.
